Hyacintho et Rubrum no Requiem
by Rea Kagene
Summary: Suspiros, jadeos, sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, ¿Qué es todo esto? Esto que va más allá de la relación consanguínea. ¿Quién eres tú? La respuesta es obvia, eres mi hermano mayor. Mi amante. ¿Por qué me tomas? Eso sólo lo sabes tú. Kaito… Kaito x Akaito oneshot: Yaoi


Cierras la puerta detrás de ti, y sé perfectamente lo que pasará a continuación. Sin reparos, tus manos buscan a tientas mi cuerpo, en lo que tardan tus azules ojos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra que forma la pálida luz de la luna. Esto no es normal, no es correcto, y yo lo sé, aún así lo permito, porque, aunque no lo parezca, yo también lo necesito. Te necesito.

Tus manos se cuelan por mis cabellos pelirrojos, y tu boca busca la mía, tus labios chocan contra los míos, y ejerces presión sobre mi cabeza, para profundizar aún más este beso, el primero de la noche, pero no el primero que recibo de tu parte. No sabría responderme si me preguntara cuando comenzó todo esto. Desde pequeño, desde niño, alegabas protegerme y me terminabas haciendo más daño. Sé que era una forma de escapar de tus problemas, así que callaba y dejaba que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras. Si te soy sincero, me aterraba. Hasta que comencé a sentirlo yo también, a sentir esa abnegada sensación de querer pertenecerte, a desear fundirme en tus brazos.

Una de tus manos abandona mi cabellera, y se mete traviesa por mi camisa, arrancándome unos cuantos suspiros ante el fresco contacto de tus suaves y expertos dedos. Después, la otra se desliza, libidinosa, por mi entrepierna. Tus labios parecen haber tenido suficiente de los míos, pero ahora consideran que es necesario probar el familiar sabor de mi piel, por lo que bajan por mi cuello, mordiéndolo, succionándolo. Intento pasar de largo todo esto, me esfuerzo en perderme en tus cabellos azules que reflejan la escasa luz que se cuela por mis cortinas. Pero no me es posible, y me entrego totalmente a ti.

Con mis armas depuestas, me recuestas sobre mi lecho, que ha sido testigo de lo que muchos podrían llamar pecado, y empiezas a despojarme lentamente de mis prendas, como cada vez que se te viene en gana. Te detienes un momento, con mi camiseta en la mano, y aspiras con un deje de lujuria mi aroma natural combinado con la lluvia de feromonas que provocas. Y sonríes, sin mostrar los dientes, únicamente esa curva que auspicia otra de tus correrías de caza por mi cuerpo. De mis labios pálidos, semejantes a los de un ángel según tus propias palabras, se esfuma otra serie de gemidos ahogados, desatados por tus dedos, que empiezan a rozar y acariciar mis pezones, ya totalmente rígidos, mientras susurras palabras que nacen en tu aliento y mueren en tus labios, haciendo incomprensible lo que tratas de decirme. Sea lo que sea, aprovechas para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me estremezca un poco. ¿Cuándo descubriste que eran tan sensibles? Da lo mismo, mis preguntas siempre quedan sin respuesta, como la primera vez que me tomaste. "¿Cuánto más piensas seguir?" te pregunté con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas ardiendo. Ahora sé que no te detendrás jamás.

Me volteas con suavidad, pero con firmeza, deslizando una mano por mi ropa interior, que aún traigo puesta, aunque sé que no durará mucho. Acaricias mi miembro semi erecto por encima de la tela, y vuelves a sonreír. ¿Por qué? Es ese el efecto que provocas. No es el resultado que deba provocar un hermano, pero esto va mucho más allá de la sangre.

Sigues jugueteando conmigo, hasta que no puedo más, y mi cuerpo suplica que lo toquen más complacientemente. "Por favor", grito con voz queda. Y me seduces, haciendo caso a mis súplicas, frotando algo sorpresivamente mi virilidad, haciendo que la sangre se arremoline aún más en mis mejillas, y que tu boca tenga que acallar un gutural clamor exhalado por mis labios.

La primera vez no podía creer que yo hubiera creado un sonido como ese. Me tapé la boca con algo de embarazo, pero tú la quitaste y me ordenaste que los dejara salir. Ahora sé que hacer, pero sigo comportándome como aquella vez, como aquel niño al que corrompiste hace tanto tiempo. Tus ojos azules siguen observándome con aquél descarado deseo. Pero ese deseo ahora también está enclavado en mi corazón, y quiere convertirse en una realidad. Así que interrumpo el trabajo de tu mano, y me concentro en desvestirte, acariciando de vez en cuando una parte sensible tuya. Oh, sí, el tiempo y tus manos me han enseñado a identificarlas

"Te has vuelto todo un experto, _hermanito_", dices con libídine, y ya no sé qué significa esa palabra. Pero no es momento para tratar de discernir eso. Mis dientes bajan mansamente tu ropa interior, y mi lengua empieza a lamer tú miembro, de la base a la punta, deteniéndome un poco en el glande, dentro de mi boca, fuera, dentro, lamida. Seguir ese patrón, es lo que me has enseñado. No es lo que comúnmente les enseñan los hermanos mayores a los pequeños, pero, ¿Qué más da? Nuestra relación nunca ha sido precisamente normal. Entonces continúo, tus manos se aferran a mis cabellos rojos, marcando tu propio ritmo, hasta que decides correrte en mi boca. Devoro toda tu dulce y amarga esencia, pero no puedo evitar que se me escape un hilillo por mi barbilla, que te apresuras a recorrer con tu lengua. No sé si es un mudo pretexto para volver a acercarte a mis labios, igual no desaprovecho esto, y empiezo a juguetear con mi lengua sobre la tuya. Sigo con eso, hasta que la inevitable y pueril falta de oxígeno reina sobre nuestros pulmones, obligándome a soltarte. Te miro con unos ojos suplicantes, aunque en realidad no sé lo que imploran; que me sueltes, o que me tomes de una vez. Afortunadamente eliges la segunda, que es en realidad lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón añoran. Acaricias mi cabeza, que aún sigue entre tus piernas, y observas mis ojos escarlata, ¿o es que te observas a ti en ellos? Lo ignoro, pero por fin logro ver en tu mirada de zafiro derretido algo más que solo desenfreno, algo más que el cariño fraternal que aparentabas ante esa quimera llamada sociedad. He conseguido atisbar aquello que llaman _amor._

Creo que es lo que me hace soportarlo una vez más, al cambiarme de posición y acomodarte sobre mí, ¿cómo si no? "Adorable", susurras. Esa es una forma de elogiarte a ti mismo, somos tan idénticos. Y a la vez tan diferentes. Cuando tus dedos invaden mi entrada, no puedo evitar una pequeña risa sofocada. Después de tantos años, ¿aún es necesario hacer eso? Pero es tu fetiche, no puedes impedirlo, y estoy acostumbrado a eso. Supongo que es a lo que le llaman _hábito._

Escondes la cara en mi cabello rojo, totalmente opuesto al tuyo, y aspiras su perfume. Dicen que el rojo es algo salvaje, feroz. Nunca han estado más equivocados. Al final de todo, sólo es una fachada. Toca un poco de fuego, muerde, ¿no es así? Añade algo de agua, azul como tu cabellera. El resultado es lo mismo que podrías apreciar en esta habitación.

Tus dedos cesan de moverse en mi interior, y acercas tu nueva erección a mi cadera. Me ordenas que separe las piernas, con voz suave. Obedezco con sumisión, como concedo siempre a todo lo que dices. Bajo la difusa y lánguida luz, vuelves a hacer un rápido recorrido turístico con tus manos por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que no lo soportas más, y entras de lleno en mí, desencadenando un grito ahogado que no es necesariamente de dolor, y acaricias mi miembro nuevamente, que no ha bajado ni un ápice su tamaño. Murmuras algo ininteligible, y comienzas a moverte, tanto tus caderas como la mano que aprisiona mi pene. Empiezas a empujar más frenéticamente, mientras me abrazas. Esto, esto se siente tan bien. Estimulas mi miembro a la vez, mientras nuestros gemidos y jadeos atascan el ambiente. Un ambiente que no sabría distinguir si es el averno o el nirvana. Como si importara.

Aún así, mientras mi boca jadea, embriagándose de tu aliento, de mis ojos carmesí se escapan algunas lágrimas. ¿De qué? Eso no lo podría decir. Corren por mis mejillas, y las atrapas con tus labios. ¿Es que eso es sólo un afrodisiaco más para ti? Estoy por apartarme definitivamente, cuando mis mismas lágrimas ahora corren por tu mentón. Es lo que me obliga a abrazarte más fuerte, mientras tus estocadas entran aún más profundo dentro de mí, dando en el lugar exacto, ideal. Y alcanzamos el éxtasis, el orgasmo, bañado en llanto. Así tus ojos se ven más cristalinos, más puros en cierto sentido, incluso puedo vislumbrar ese infantilismo con el que me tomaste la primera vez.

Sales de mí, y quieres empezar a vestirte, pero te detengo, suplicante como un animal herido. "Quédate", susurro, con ojos suplicantes pero voz autoritaria. "No quiero que te vayas". Tu respuesta me desconcierta un poco, debí de haberlo previsto. "¿Por qué?" Al parecer, ahora eres más idiota que yo. Es imposible que no puedas ver esta respuesta que me quema, esta verdad que está aposentada, ahí, entre mis labios. "Porque yo… te amo", expreso, como si te hubiese puesto las palabras en la mano y te la hubiera vuelto a cerrar. Pero tú me tomas entre tus brazos, en un abrazo que vas más allá del deseo carnal. Nunca me había sentido tan querido. Y es ahí donde me lo dices, las palabras que yo deseé oír toda mi vida. "Siempre te he amado. Y siempre te amaré"

Me aferro a esas palabras, junto con tu cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en tu pecho, mientras besas mis cabellera, tan roja, que se mezcla con algunos cabellos tuyos, tan azules. Me adormilo en tu pecho, a sabiendas de que a la mañana siguiente, o más bien dentro de pocas horas, te habrás marchado. Después de esto, no es como si importase, pero mi corazón se estruja un poco. Mi confesión, tan ingenua que parece innecesaria, me carcome desde adentro. Muchas veces me había planteado buscar a otra persona, aparte de ti, pero fue en vano. Ningún otro idilio, ninguna otra aventura podría darme más que las vertiginosas mieles del incesto.

No me sorprende, aunque me desilusiona un poco encontrar la marca de tu cuerpo en mi cama por la mañana, fría, para nada comparada con el calor abrasador de hace tan sólo unas horas. Así que mi asombro es grande, cuando te veo por entrar a la ducha. Sólo sonríes y me atraes a ti, mientras me besas y me acaricias, como a un cachorro. ¿Sabes, Kaito? Ahora que te quedaste,_ jamás te dejaré marchar_.


End file.
